


Miracle Dream Traveler

by tsumugiaoba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/pseuds/tsumugiaoba
Summary: Eichi thinks about his younger self





	Miracle Dream Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i write keito gives up and two minutes later i feel emo so i bullshit this
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this in 10 min maximum and I’ve never had a single English class in my life so I Don’t Know How To Write I’m Sorry 
> 
> enjoy this idk

After yet another episode with his health, Eichi wakes up, taking in the white walls, white furniture, white sheets, white everything. A sterilised and dead place, where he’ll die someday too.  
  
But as he looks out of his window, he sees white too, as well as the Christmas decorations outside. Ah yes, Christmas is coming soon, he’d forgotten about it. When he was younger he loved Christmas, as it was the only time the hospital would ever so slightly break the white monotony it constantly harboured, but then again, he did a lot of things when he was younger, for example Eichi liked to imagine that when he passed out because of his condition, the time he was unconscious was spent in others’ dreams, bringing them happiness and hope. 

He wonders how disappointed younger Eichi would be, seeing him now, an “emperor” who destroyed the dreams and hopes of many, who couldn’t bring a bit of happiness in this world. Maybe when death will take his hand to lead him to beyond, maybe he’ll get another chance. Another chance to make people smile instead of driving them to the borders of death, making them do 180 degrees personality flips and just. ruining them in general. For what? A bit of order?  
And as he looks back at the Christmas decorations he can think, with confidence, that he only deserves the worst of the worst this year.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying this is short and bad but I’m Feeling Emotions For Eichi despite hating his ass in the past yeehaw


End file.
